ILWYD
by IWLYD
Summary: RE-upload de ILWYD POST Ilove you Sam y Freddie terminan pero Freddie se da cuenta que ama a Sam y despues de ello cosas terribles suceden T por lenguaje
1. Chapter 1

**Lamento haber terminado esta historia asi pero no la termine tuve un problema de cuentas y tuve que borrar varias cosillas entre tantas la historia y por lo mismo perdi el prologo de la primer parte pero pues lo junte con la segunda parte no me maten piedad ;D**

**Cap 1: iTurn mad**

**Sam POV: **volteo a ver a freddie y lo veo un triste, supongo que ya es hora, "que pasa Freddie", le pregunto por su comportamiento extraño.

"no quiero que esto acabe asi sam, te amo" me dice mientras veo una pequeña lagrima resbalar de su mejilla.

"yo tambien te amo pero no hacemos click de esa manera" en ese momento me levanto y me voy de su casa donde habiamos pasado la ultima hora y media juntos, y cuando salgo noto que estoy llorando no me pude contener y llore como nunca antes lo habia hecho, entonces veo una sombra volteo a ver quien es y, veo a carly shay mi mejor amiga.

"sam que paso"

"se fue carls y no va a regresar" empece a llorar y despues de eso le conte a carly todo lo que habia pasado

**Cap 1: iTurn mad**

**Freddie POV:** Desde ayer no he visto a Sam, supongo que esta tan triste como yo, ayer me di cuenta que los dos estamos hechos uno para el otro asi que hoy le expresare todo lo que siento por ella sin importar lo que pase, va llegando Carly con una mirada un poco enojada ¿que habrá pasado?

"Hola Carls" dije un poco desconcertado por su comportamiento

"No quiero hablar contigo" dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia su casillero y abría la puerta del mismo.

"¿Por?" pregunte un tanto alarmado.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sam?, ella te amaba y tu simplemente la botaste eres una muy mala persona, descubri que adentro de ese ñoño que siempre esta detrás de sus camaritas hay un tarado que solo lastima a las personas que lo han hecho sufrir" azoto la puerta de su casillero y se fue muy enojada hacia el lado contrario de donde yo me encontraba, la detuve.

"¿Porque dices eso?" pregunte desconcertado

"Ayer llego conmigo llorando y diciendo cosas de que tu ya te habías ido y que nunca volv..." permaneció callada y dijo "o por dios" viendo algo muy sorprendida iba a voltear pero entonces me detuvo y me dijo que ya teníamos clase "son apenas 7:30, nuestras clases empiezan hasta las 8:00" voltee y vi algo que simplemente me rompió el corazón en varios fragmentos, era Sam besando a Jonah, después de lo que el le había dicho, no peor aun después de lo que yo ayer le había dicho, no peor aun después de que ella ayer me dijo lo mismo, después de haberme dicho que me amaba, ella ya estaba besándose con su cruel ex novio, porque me pasan estas cosas a mí, los vi y solo corrí afuera, llegue afuera y empecé a llorar.

"Lo siento" Carly dijo

"Después de todo lo que pasamos, porque Carly, porque me ha hecho esto" dije yo con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas

"Pero tu la hiciste llorar" dijo ella un poco decepcionada de mi

"Dijimos que era mutuo!, yo la amaba, yo también llore, pero solo ves lo que le pasa a Sam, nadie me pregunto como me sentía, yo también estaba destrozado, recordar sus besos sus ojos toda ella me hacia daño recordar, y me fui porque también acordamos terminar a las 12:00 y cuando me fui, tu que estabas cerca de mi no notaste que estaba a punto de llorar, llegue a mi apartamento y llore todo lo que pude pero claro yo siempre soy el que esta equivocado el que no tiene opinión el que no cuenta" le grite todo eso a Carly y ella solo se quedo sorpendida.

"yo no, yo…." Dije intentando articular un lo siento por haberle gritado a Carly, ella solo se acerco y me abrazo

"Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Freddie, perdón por no haberte escuchado por no haber visto que eras infeliz, que también sufrías"

**Carly POV:**

Freddie solo empezó a llorar en mi hombro, no podía creer que después de que Sam estaba llorando por Freddie, ella volvió con Jonah, después de lo que había hecho con ella, se estaban besando, Freddie no podía dejar de llorar, yo no podía decirle nada, empezaron nuestras clases y el día iba lento, al final del día Freddie se había ido rápido a su casa, yo quería hablar con el pero simplemente se había ido, fui a mi casillero

"Hola Carls" esa voz era la de Sam

"Hola" dije yo un tanto indiferente

"Que tienes?" pregunto ella preocupada

"Nada" dije un poco estresada

"Carls" dijo ella con un tono de insistencia

"Volviste con Jonah" dije sin emoción alguna

"Carls te lo iba a decir ahorita pero no te encontraba y…"la interrumpí con una voz seria y enojada.

"No estabas muy desconsolada por Freddie?" pregunte enojada

"El no importa" dijo indiferente

"claro a ti no tem importa, pero él estuvo deprimido todo el día, los vio besándose, ¡UN DIA DESPUES DE HABER TERMINADO SAM!, me di cuenta de algo gracias a eso" dije mientras azotaba la puerta de mi casillero.

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella un poco desanimada

"Me di cuenta que en tu relación Freddie siempre puso más de su parte que tu de la tuya, intento solucionar sus problemas, y te dio tiempo para pensar diciendo que era algo mutuo mientras el no quería terminar contigo, me di cuenta que tu no lo mereces Sam y sabes qué?

Ella solo dijo no con la cabeza

"El merece algo mejor porque tu solo mereces a hombres como Jonah no alguno lindo y detallista que sepa amar como lo fue Freddie así que puedes irte Sam no me importa"

Solo me fui rápido a mi casa, llegue y me dispuse a disfrutar mi fn de semana _**(N/A: no se que dia era asi que supuse que terminaron un jueves y entonces ya era viernes) **_cuando escuche una canción pero no sabía de dónde provenía así que me dispuse a buscar el origen del sonido, venia de la escalera de incendios, subí a ver quién era y descubrí a Freddie tocando una guitarra, wow Freddie sabe tocar guitarra es lindo lo que esta tocando, y oww la letra es de amor, si que esta dolido por lo de Sam, "Suena bien" le dije, el volteo a verme sin importancia alguna.

"Eso creo" dijo triste

No pensé lo que sentía en ese momento y solo me puse a pensar que el había sido el novio mas decente que había tenido siempre entonces me acerque volteo y lo bese gentilmente en los labios, el no respondió

"No quiero que estés conmigo no por lastima, no ahora Carly, quiero estar solo un buen tiempo"

"Ok" le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Empecé a pensar en lo que le había dicho a Sam y me di cuenta que me había enojado más que nunca con ella, que le había gritado cosas que pensé que nunca sería capaz de gritarle y aun así se lo dije.

**bueno malo-? REview!**


	2. Chapter 2

**nota fuera de lugar ehmmm abajito ahi donde te describen la historia un poco mas abajito dice drama y romance y pss dice de que se trata asi que si se les hace muy dramatico recuerden es de drama**

**disclaimer:shhh i carly no es mio**

**Cap 3: iTurn bad**

**Freddie POV**

Carly me beso, ya me canse que todos me tengan lastima ya no mas ya no seré su tonto ya no mas ya cambiare, no dejare que me vuelvan a lastimar ni física ni mentalmente ni de ninguna manera cambiare.

_2 semanas después_

**General POV**

No puede ser ya falto dos semanas- dijo Carly preocupada

Cálmate Carls – dijo Sam para calmarla

Woooow –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras vieron al chico con unos jeans desgarrados una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, con unos lentes obscuros, se parecía a Freddie pero ya no era Freddie ya era un chico seguro de lo que hacia desde que sonreía hasta como caminaba

Freddork- le dijo Sam y el se siguió sin siquiera saludarlas lo que enojo a Sam y sorprendió a Carly, Sam se enojo y lo quiso golpear pero volteo Freddie y sorprendentemente detuvo su puño solo sonrió y se fue a su clase.

QUIEN ES EL – llego una niña a preguntarle a Sam.

No lo sé- dijo sorprendida

Hola amor- Sam volteo y vio a Jonah que se acercaba a ella

Hola – dijo ella todavía sorprendida, las clases siguieron su curso y en la salida Carly se encontró a Freddie

Hola- dijo ella

Qué onda- dijo él un poco desinteresado

Te ves muy woow- dijo ella

Aja- dijo el sin importarle

Y detuviste a Sam con una mano- dijo mas sorprendida

Que tiene de especial- dijo el tranquilo.

Pues…-dijo ella un poco sorprendida e incómoda, entonces llego Jonah

Que tienes con mi novia imbécil- le dijo a Freddie mientras este cerraba su casillero

Sostenme mis lentes Carls- dijo enojado mientras se iba directo a Jonah, Jonah soltó un golpe cuando Freddie estuvo muy cerca de él pero Freddie solo lo esquivo y derribo a Jonah con un golpe directo a su barbilla, cuando el ya estaba en el suelo lo empezó a golpear mientras sonreía y la sangre manchaba su camiseta blanca, cuando Jonah ya estaba sangrando de la nariz se detuvo

Jamás me volverás a decir imbécil verdad?- El decía mientras Jonah solo movía la cabeza en señal de no

Perfecto porque si lo haces me asegurare de que no puedas decir nada- le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Carly que estaba sorprendida tanto que dejo caer sus lentes

Boo- dijo él mientras Carly salía de trance y daba un brinquito hacia atrás, el solo rio y recogió sus lentes mientras se iba hacia la salida y entonces Sam llego y vio a Jonah en el suelo con sangre corrió hacia el

¿Quién te hizo esto Jonah?- pregunto ella sorprendida porque Jonah era muy fuerte.

Benson- dijo el con miedo

Freddie?- pregunto ella mas sorprendida aun y volteo a ver a Carly que seguía guardando sus cosas en el casillero, camino hacia ella y vio que temblaban sus manos

Que paso Carls?- dijo ella sorprendida

El, lentes, yo, no, pero , sangre- dijo, entonces la rubia le soltó una cachetada para que volviera en si

Freddie golpeo a Jonah porque el llego y le dijo imbécil pero no dejo de golpearlo hasta que le rompió su nariz- dijo ella volviendo en si

Benson el tecñoño de iCarly?- dijo cada vez mas sorprendida

Si, el, algo le paso en esas dos semanas que lo volvió simplemente menos Freddie y más un Sam en hombre- dijo ella un poco intranquila.

Sam POV:

Voy a averiguar que paso Freddie no es de ese tipo de personas que golpean a alguien nada más porque le dicen una palabra fuerte, por lo general el solo aceptaba las palabras y veía hacia abajo e intentaba solucionar los problemas hablando, ahora me dirijo a su casa

_30 mins después_

Toque la puerta

"quien es?" preguntaba la señora Benson

"Sam" dije con mi mejor tono de voz para que me abriera

"Sam, que paso, porque Freddie me dijo que faltaría dos semanas a la escuela por un motivo importante y ahora lo veo y no es Freddie parece más…" interrumpí a la señora Benson

"yo que Freddie, lo sé pero no se qué paso, puedo verlo" pregunte mientras ella asentía con la cabeza

"Está reponiendo sus trabajos de hace 2 semanas en su cuarto" ella dijo mientras yo me dirigía a su cuarto

Abrí la puerta y vi al clásico Freddie haciendo tareas como loco, pero ya no era lo mismo por donde yo veía ya no tenía cosas que lo caracterizaban y lo hacían ver como Freddie, su pijama de nug nug, sus revistas de tecnología sus cámaras, todo había cambiado, y ahora eran dibujos de calaveras y de la muerte, una guitarra con calaveras flameantes alrededor de ella y un saco de box colgando del techo, el nub ya no era más un nub ya era todo un hombre, ya era más anormal pero eso no me hacia feliz me gustaba que fuera todo un nub.

"ya terminaste de invadir mi privacidad Puckett?" dijo en un tono molesto

"Freddork vengo a hablar contigo sobre lo que paso hoy en primera porque golpeaste a mi novio y…" me interrumpió

"porque tenía ganas de golpearlo solo faltaba un motivo y él me lo dio" dijo riendo, me hervía la sangre porque lo había hecho sin motivos

"y que tal si yo quiero golpearte fredtonto" dije enojada

"me da igual lo que hagas, antes me hubiera dado miedo pero ahora solo me da risa todo lo que dices Puckett" esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, solté un golpe hacia su cara y el solo lo detuvo otra vez

"la gran Sam Puckett no puede liberarse" desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte Benson era un debilucho y ahora detenía mis golpes sin problema alguno

"no eres Freddie" dije un tanto asustada

"tú hiciste que Freddie muriera Puckett es tu culpa así que acostúmbrate al nuevo yo" me está culpando!

"porque yo Benson?" dije

"porque yo te amaba y entonces un día después de haberte confesado eso solo me olvidaste y destruiste mi corazón y entonces llego Carly y me di cuenta que el único motivo por el cual la gente me apoyaba era por lastima y nada mas por eso entonces decidí que nadie me volvería a lastimar de alguna manera, nadie más Puckett" entonces me quede pensando en lo que había hecho había empezado una relación con Jonah nada más porque estaba dolida y porque pensaba que Freddie nada mas había jugado conmigo, que tonta fui el si me amaba necesitaba terminar con Jonah y disculparme con Freddie, sabía que tal vez no cambiaría nada pero quería intentarlo, me fui y Benson nada mas volvió a hacer sus trabajos, rudo pero estudioso acaso eso funciona? No importa que estoy pensando tengo que ir rápido con Jonah

_30 mins después_

"Jonah, quiero decirte que lo nuestro no está funcionando y yo no me siento cómodo así que mejor hay que terminar" le decía y Jonah solo balbuceaba porque sus nariz estaba hinchada y el estaba sedado así que nada mas me fui

Regrese a la casa de Freddie pero primero pase a la escalera de incendios y escuche que alguien tocaba una dulce melodía de amor, pero la letra era deprimente me acerqué y él me volteo a ver, nuestros ojos se encontraron yo sentí la misma chispa que antes "perdón" solo le dije eso y él se limpio los ojos quería llorar pero su orgullo lo impedía "¿aun me amas?" pensé que me diría que no

"Siempre princesa Puckett" sonreí "pero no quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar"

"pero es que mi orgullo tuvo la culpa porque" yo no podía articular lo que decía entonces se sentó viendo hacia mi y soltó su guitarra

"Mira Sam yo ya me cansé de que siempre me lastimen personas como tú o como Jonah y que personas como Carly, Spencer o mi madre siempre me tengan lastima, así que no dejare que lo hagan"

"pero yo pensé que estabas jugando con mis sentimientos y por eso…" se acerco a mí y me beso se volvía a marchar como aquella noche que lo deje ir, sus besos eran especiales, porque con Jonah solo era algo sexy pero no había esa chispa que distinguía a Freddie, no lo puedo dejar ir es el mejor novio que he tenido detenlo Puckett.

"te amo Freddie" el se detuvo

"Algún día será Puckett" que había dicho?, no entendí pero después de eso me di cuenta que había lastimado de todas formas al chico que amaba y que había sido una tonta, como lo había dejado ir tan rápido, como lo deje ahí, como decepcione al amor de mi vida, SI era el amor de mi vida era todo un caballero y yo sabía que detrás de toda esa ropa de niño malo y de esa actitud ruda aun seguía el niño con camisas de rayas que todos los días me enamoraba mas con sus encantos, pero lo había perdido por mi tonto orgullo perdí al ñoño más tonto y débil y sentimental y amoroso del mundo, perdí a Freddie y solo el tiempo dira si lo puedo recuperar.


End file.
